A Day of Firsts
by Rudy Rose
Summary: What happens when Ruby asks Weiss out on her first date? Will the Weiss let her cold exterior do the talking, or will Ruby finally crack her shell? (This is my first Fanfic, please go easy on me for right now.) White Rose, potential Bumbleby.
1. Nerves

Pacing back and forth in her dorm, Weiss was a mess. This morning, Ruby mustered up the courage to ask the heiress to dinner that night

Oobleck was darting from seat to seat talking about grimm anatomy before the bell cut off the energetic man. "Remember class! I want the report of a Nevermore's anatomy on my desk Monday!"

The class collectively groaned before being let out. Nobody liked writing papers.

Ruby finally tracked Weiss down in the large crowd of students, she could already feel her legs growing weak, and her hands beginning to perspire.

"Hey Weiss, I was thinking that we've been friends for a long time… and uh.." Ruby struggled to remember what she repeated in her head a thousand times, a lump slowly forming in her throat.

Weiss looked at her with concern, but the longer she waited for Ruby to finish, her concern turned to anger."Spit it out dolt!" Weiss spat.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight!?" Ruby was ran her fingers nervously through her hair. The question sounded like one word, and both Weiss and Ruby were as bright as Ruby's hood. "You know we have been partners for a while, and I barely know you! And I want to know you! Because we're partners, and you're cute and stuff!" Ruby's words were falling off as she continued speaking.

"I'd enjoy that Ruby. How about we go to Stafford's for dinner?" Weiss was emitting confidence, but shrieking on the inside. Weiss never imagined going on a date during her time at Beacon. Especially not with the dolt she called her leader.

"I love that place! Be ready at 6 okay?" Ruby was ecstatic. Not only was she going on a date tonight, but it was the ice queen herself. Ruby almost felt a sense of pride in herself that she could crack Weiss's cold exterior even a little.

Ruby was the reason Weiss was pacing in JNPR's room in a panicked state. She had never been on a date before! What if she was boring to talk to, or talked to much! What if Ruby didn't like what she was wearing? What if Ruby looked way better than her, or vice versa?

"Calm down Weiss, Ruby won't care what you wear. Your presence is what she is most excited for." Pyrrha was walking Weiss through all of this. There to grab Weiss water when she began to sweat due to the nerves, give her advice, and help her with her outfit for the night.

"Ruby said to just dress casual, so I'm sure jeans and a nice shirt will be more than fine Weiss."

Weiss nodded. She was already in her outfit. A pale blue pair of skinny jeans, a pair of white high tops, a powder blue tank top and a white leather jacket over it. Weiss looked unlike herself, especially with the high tops, but that didn't mean she look any less stunning. Her hair was in her normal offset ponytail as she paced around back and forth.

The sun was just beginning to set, golden rays of sunshine started to peek through the drawn curtains in team JNPR's room. Weiss decided to just look out of the dorm window, observing all of the life going on beneath her. Two students were throwing a frisbee, Weiss chuckled at the wolf faunas chasing it down with no problem, practically leaping 3 feet in the air to grab it. Another couple napped under one of the many willow trees on campus, and Weiss's thoughts immediately went back to Ruby.

"Pyrrha, what if she realizes i'm not her type, and we are just going to never work out. When will she realize that she doesn't like me. I don't know what I would do..." For the first time in her life Weiss was nervous. She had always been at the top of her class, the best fencer when she trained, and was the heiress to the most influential company in the world, why would she be nervous? Weiss reached for water as her mouth ran dry once more.

"Have you ever met Ruby? She went back for you on initiation day just so you could be her partner! She asked _you_ out! She stares at you lovingly all class and you barely even notice!" Realizing what she said, Pyrrha chuckled, it must have slipped...

Weiss grew a whole new shade of pink and looked at her feet. She was clicking her heels together like she once saw in a movie, and had a cheesey grin plastered on her face. This was a day of firsts for Weiss, she been _asked_ out on a date, and not paired up with a suitor, she was so nervous at one point she couldn't feel her left hand, and she was actually excited to be with Ruby.

Weiss always saw Ruby as a child, but recently her thoughts slowly shifted. But this, Weiss wasn't expecting this to say the least. She could always see her and Ruby being a powerful duo on the field, but struggled to see past that. Cutting her thoughts short, there was a knock at the door. _Uh oh_, Weiss thought.

"Coming!" Pyrrha chimed.

"I can do this, I can do this" Weiss repeated. "Just be nice, and don't be mean, and you'll do great!" Weiss just grew more nervous as she spoke to herself.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby spoke very softly, Weiss noticed this and looked up.

_She couldn't believe it..._


	2. First Date

Weiss's breath hitched when she saw her. She scanned the girl who stood at her doorstep. For once, Ruby wasn't wearing her usual combat gear, instead she decided to wear a very slim fitting pair of black skinny jeans that fit perfectly. Weiss quickly noticed how well the jeans hugged Ruby's legs and curves.. she thought they fit _very_ well. Ruby wore a simple red shirt, but Weiss was unable to make out the text that ran along it due to her jacket. It was a small black bubble jacket that Ruby paired with a vibrant red scarf. Her outfit was very simple, nothing too fancy, but seeing Ruby out of her combat gear made Weiss's face a deeper shade of red than Ruby's scarf. Weiss's face felt as hot as any summer day but she tried her hardest to stay calm.

"Are you ready to go Weiss?" Ruby asked very politely. Weiss felt as if the light was peeking through the curtains just right, and highlighting all of Ruby's facial features. Just then Weiss noticed Ruby was wearing makeup, the hooded girl never wore makeup. Not even to the Beacon Ball. The girl didn't have a lot on, but it brought in even brighter color to her two silver pools.

"Uh… yeah, of course." The girl stammered out, her voice barely audible. The tint on her face lowered slightly, now matching Ruby's scarf. Ruby quickly sidestepped away from the door allowing Weiss to exit team JNPR's dorm. The blast of cool air coming from the hallway did wonders for Weiss's nerves, finally cooling her down. The two girls quickly paced towards the port so they could catch an airship into downtown Vale. Weiss felt like a ship would never land, and she sat next to Ruby in what she would consider an unwanted silence. However, when she looked towards Ruby, she was smiling from cheek to cheek. Weiss's patience was finally rewarded when an airship landed, and everyone began boarding.

Ruby quickly grabbed Weiss's hand and spoke. "I don't want to lose you in this giant crowd." Her innocence came back for a moment and Weiss just about died at seeing Ruby like this.

Ruby led Weiss to a pair of seats so they could both face towards each other during the brief trip. Both girls looked at one another before Ruby finally spoke.

"Weiss you look beautiful. I'm really excited for tonight, and I'm really really glad you didn't turn me down." All of Ruby's childish characteristics seemed to disappear when she spoke. Weiss had at first thought of Ruby as a childish, hyperactive girl who made poor battlefield decisions. Once Weiss finally started working with the girl, she quickly found her first thoughts to be only _slightly_ off.

"Thank you Ruby, I'm quite shocked you asked me out. I've always been a little… cold towards you, and I'm really really sorry. I wish I could take it back because you are wonderful, and beautiful… and" Weiss quickly began to sniffle, tears threatening to fall in the corner of her eye.

Ruby quickly noticed and pulled her into a tight hug. "

"It's okay Weiss, I know you're sorry and I forgive you. With your style of life, you sometimes have to be cold, it's perfectly human." Once Ruby had finished talking she attempted breaking the hug, only to have Weiss latch around her tighter. This was Weiss's way of showing her gratitude for understanding why she was so cold and distant at times.

The ship was already landing when Weiss finally released Ruby from her firm hold. The pair quickly left the ship, and started their stride towards Stafford's.

"Welcome to Stafford's!" A tall man, who looked a few years older than Weiss, stood tall. "Do you two have a reservation?"

Ruby quickly spoke. "Ah yes, it should be under Rose."

The man scanned until he found the name. "Right this way Ms. Rose."

The restaurant had a white, silver, and blue color scheme running throughout it. It was nothing fancy, and had a few sports jerseys hanging on the wall with the last name **Stafford** printed on the back. The color scheme was obviously influenced by this jersey, and Weiss hated that she didn't know who this Stafford person was.

"Here we are, a server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal." The young man quickly dashed away, pretending to tackle one of his coworkers on his way back to the front of the restaurant.

"He seemed really nice" Ruby beamed.

"He was something alright…"

While looking over the menu, Weiss quickly looked at Ruby. "Ruby, who's paying? Because some of this stuff is pretty expensive."

"Weiss don't worry about it. I want us to have a great time, get whatever you want." Ruby knew she had plenty of money. What she would never tell Weiss, is that she had been saving her money weeks prior to asking Weiss out.

"You're sure? I can pay for myself if you need. Or both of us even, its not big deal!" Weiss didn't want to take advantage of Ruby in any way possible. She didn't want to push away one of the few people who was actually interested in her for her, and not her wealth.

"Weiss, if you ask me about money again, I'll make you just get water and a slice of bread." Ruby then blew a raspberry, lightening the statement.

"Okay, I won't ask again dolt, sheesh." Weiss flashed a brief smile and continued looking over the menu.

Before any server came to the table, both Weiss and Ruby knew what they were going to order. Both of the girls made small talk about one of Port's many stories until the waitress came to the table.

"Welcome to Stafford's! What would you like order?" The waitress was emitting happiness as she spoke. Weiss quickly noticed as she spoke, the waitress's pitch rose. Ruby began her order first.

"I'd like the homemade Mac and Cheese, and a large glass of water please."

"And for you Miss?" She smiled as she spoke.

"I'd like a large chicken salad with a side of ranch please. Oh, and I would also like a glass of water."

The waitress quickly dashed off leaving the two girls to talk.

Ruby was making small talk until she cut herself off. She then spoke quickly.

"Hey, uhm Weiss, I know this is only our first date, and we are partners and stuff, but I was wondering maybe after this, if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Ruby was tugging the bottom of her bubble jacket lightly, her eyes glued to her lap.

Weiss sat there dazed. Did she want to be Ruby's girlfriend? She did really like Ruby, but this was moving incredibly fast. What if things didn't work out? The girl finally came to a conclusion that she felt was best.

"How about, I give you an answer after dinner? Would that be okay?"

Ruby quickly nodded her head, happy that Weiss was even considering her offer. Ruby had very strong feelings for Weiss. Ever since initiation, Ruby had a very physical crush on Weiss, since she never really talked to her, but she always saw Weiss as this adorable girl. Once she finally started talking to Weiss, she realized she wanted to be with this person. Ruby always got excited just sitting on the same couch in the library when the two girls studied. Her heart would skip a beat when the two girls hands brushed each others when they would walk to class. Now here she was, having dinner with the heiress. Here she was on a date with the heiress!

The food came and both girls quickly ate their meals. Ruby finished hers first, but Weiss was a short second. Once they got the bill, Ruby didn't let Weiss touch it. She was too worried the heiress would stress herself out over the price for both of their meals.

Leaving the restaurant, night had fallen over the city. Street lights illuminated the faces of passing by people. Ruby reached for Weiss's hand, and Weiss never once argued. They walked to the port swinging their arms back and forth while their hands were locked together.

The mood was cut short when someone on the airship got a bad case of nausea. The poor girl made Juane look like he handled himself pretty well on airships.

Still in eachothers grip, the two girls made it to their dorm. Before entering Ruby tugged at Weiss's arm.

"Did you think it over? You know, the girlfriend thing?" Ruby's cheeks grew a very faint pink.

"Yes I have. Yes I will" Weiss said with a smile covering her face.

Ruby quickly wrapped her arms around the heiress's waist and spun her around. Thank yous, and your the bests, were escaping Ruby's mouth before she stopped spinning heiress.

"Don't ever do that again Ruby! I could have di…." Weiss's words were cut short when she looked up, her face incredibly close to Ruby's. Ruby made quick eye contact to check if what she wanted to do was okay with the heiress. She gave a quick nod and pulled the heiress in.

It was just a quick peck to her lips. It was the very definition of unromantic, but both girls loved every millisecond of it. Ruby went and her tiptoes and quickly kissed the heiress's forehead.

"C'mon, lets go see how my sister teases us about going out on a date." Ruby was almost chuckling she was so happy. She did it. She dreamed of kissing this beautiful girl. She finally did it. She opened the door and was quickly greeted.

"Blakey! Look! The two little love birds are home! How'd my little sister do on her very first date?" Yang pulled Ruby in, giving the little sister a small noogie.

Weiss looked at the two sisters wrestling. She briefly thought, "_You have to share now Yang, she's ours." _Weiss smiled at her thought and quickly went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"_This day couldn't have gone any better"_

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thank you for the support you gave me on the last chapter! Since I know people enjoy this story, chapters should be about 1000+ words now. I didn't expect to have anyone even like my writing, so thank you so much! Hope you enjoy! I should be posting chapter 3 before or on the 21st. **


	3. A Day Off

You can't out run the beast soaring through the clouds. You see Ruby used her semblance and is most likely safe now. Your lungs feels like they get smaller and smaller with every stride you take. Ruby comes back to get you, swooping you up in her arms.

"Weiss hurry up! We could be in trouble if one of those feathers hit us!" Ruby's voice is shakey, she is speaking with now confidence, concern flashing in her eyes.

You smell rose petals, looking over the girls shoulder they cover the ground. You make this mistake of looking up, seeing the enraged beast dashing above your heads. You see feathers hitting the ground in front and behind you. Ruby lets a painful groan escape her mouth, sending you tumbling to the ground. It looks so beautiful, the way the petals gracefully mix with forever fall's beautiful leaves.

"Weiss, keep running! It… It got my leg. I'll be fine Weiss please keep running! Weiss run!" The giant feather is clean through Ruby's leg, immobilizing her. The beast screeches when it sees it finally hit its target. Ruby shakes shudders more the louder the beast gets.

"Weiss run! Fucking run! Damnit Weiss! Leave! Go away!" Ruby was choking on her on words, sniffling every breath. Face drained of all color, Ruby yelled, and yelled. Weiss didn't move. She couldn't move, instead she just stared at Ruby.

With one final screech the beast sent another round of feathers towards the earth. 2 hit Ruby. Another in her leg, one through her chest. This caused Weiss to finally move. Everything had been taken from Weiss in that split second. She crawled to Ruby, not noticing how badly scraped up she actually was. Ruby was coughing uncontrollably, before finally choking out

"Weiss, wake up. Something is wrong. Ice queen, are you having a bad dream? Weiss wake up! WEISS!"

The girl jolted awake, quickly finding her surroundings. Ruby watched as her tresses covered her face, caked in sweat. She looked everywhere, chest beating rhythmically. She finally caught a glimpse of Ruby and pulled her into a hug that rivaled Yang's.

"Ruby, you're okay! I was so worried! There was a Nevermore and you saved me! Thank you so much." Weiss's heart was out of control, speeding up more and more.

"Weiss relax, I'm here Weiss. I'm here, don't say anything just breathe."

Weiss labored breath after breath, trying to slow down her heart.

"_In through your nose, out through your mouth, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Everything is okay. Everyone is okay. I'm okay, Ruby's okay, Blake's okay, Yang is probably okay."_ Weiss's breath wobbled when she would exhale.

Gently rubbing her back Ruby tried to calm the startled heiress. Brushing the thick hair off the pale girl's forehead, she quickly cooled the skin with a cold washcloth.

"I'll be right back, I promise" Ruby soothed. She quickly ran to the bathroom flashing quick glances over to her sisters bunk before entering.

"She's okay, just a bad dream. Can you and Blake go get some white tea? Its Weiss's favorite and she ran out last night."

"Sure thing sis, anything to help out the princess. C'mon Blakey lets go!" Yang cheered, grin covering her face.

Blake got out of her bunk, keeping her eyes glued on her book. "Would you please stop calling me that insufferable nickname?"

"Don't you mean pet name?" Yang quickly asked while closing the door. Blake said nothing, but a moment later there was a loud thud coming from the hallway.

"YOU THREW YOUR BOOK AT ME?" Was heard loud and clear coming from the hallway.

_Now with those two gone, Oh Weiss! Her water! _Ruby dashed into the bathroom where they kept little cups to use for mouthwash. Quickly filling one up with the coldest water a faucet could give, she quickly handed the cup to Weiss.

"How ya feelin'? Ruby made sure her voice wasn't too loud, and her tone caring. She noticed the fencer's breathing had slowed down to a much more relaxed state. 

"I'm glad you're alive, thank you Ruby." Weiss seemed to stare at the end of her bed, spacing out. She had just witnessed one of her biggest fears. Losing someone who she not only cared for, but losing someone who cared for the heiress herself. Weiss snapped out of her tranced and stared at Ruby's silver orbs. They were unlike any other, one of a kind. The fencer quickly pulled the younger girl into another embrace.

"Please don't die Ruby… ever."

Ruby let a small chuckle escape past her lips.

"It's not funny! Do you know how scary that dream was for me, don't you dare die on me! You got that Rose?" Weiss's voice was stern, more stern than the "No cookies past 9" voice.

"Weiss, as long as I have you, I'll be fine" Ruby tightened her grip on the girl when she heard light footfalls coming from the hallway.

"We're back!" Yang chimed. "And it looks like Snow White is feeling better. I got you some tea, I think Ruby would love to make you a cup."

"You all don't have to do this for me. Its-" Weiss's speech got cut short when Ruby quickly silenced her with a kiss. Both girls were emitting heat from the sudden kiss.

"Shut up, we want too." Ruby murmured after removing herself from the lip lock, the girl's face still flush. "Now I'm going to make you tea, and you are going to relax today alright? You can study later, but we don't have a test until next Monday so you can calm down with all the studying." Ruby stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't give me any butts about it."

Weiss simply sighed knowing the girl had won. An off day would be good, she could follows Blake's example and maybe read a good book. The heiress didn't have many off days.

"Here you go princess." Ruby handed the steaming cup of tea to the bundled up girl. Normally Weiss would have scolded anyone that called her "princess" but Ruby meant it out of love. "Now you feel better okay? I know this may be a bit much for a bad dream, but it sounded pretty scary. At least take the morning off okay?" Ruby asked with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. I promise. I actually wouldn't mind a day to myself." This was the first time this morning the heiress smiled. It may have been for a split second, but it still made Ruby's heart melt.

"You deserve one! I'm going on a cookie run, you need anything else?" 

"Nope. Just don't get lost you dolt."

_Maybe an off day will be nice._

**A/N: Okay, so I wanted this chapter to be longer, but ran into my first case of writer's block this weekend. I'm going to try to start updating twice a week, due to my schedule. Hopefully chapters will becoming a bit longer, and hopefully you still enjoy the story! Please review and tell me what you think! If you ever want to ask me something, ask me on tumblr at ** ** (Sweet self promotion I know) See you soon!**


	4. Important Author's Note

**Dear Readers, I will no longer be continuing this story. This being my first story, I didn't fully think it through before writing. I don't have anywhere to go with the story, and I don't like how it has turned out so far. I rushed myself by saying that I would write chapters daily. By doing so, I feel as though I made my writing subpar. I am going to take a small break *probably no more than a week, but who knows* and try to get a story with a plot, instead of just blindly writing a story. Thank you for the nice things you have said, and thank you for supporting my first fic. I apologize that I will be ending this story, but I plan to write much better fics in the future.**

**~Rudy Rose**


End file.
